My Brokeback Mountain Christmas Story
by jessie 33
Summary: A Christmas Story, this is what I would have liked to see. I love the movie, but I wanted to write something a little different, I wanted to see Jack, and Ennis happy, and together.
1. Chapter 1

My Brokeback Mountain Christmas story, hope you enjoy it.

Alma came to see Ennis, she was scared to tell him, but she was taking the girls away for Christmas. Her new Husband wanted to visit family in New York, and Alma wanted to go, and she wanted her girls to go too. She knocked on Ennis's trailer, she was nervous but she smiled as Ennis opened the door.

"Alma what are you doing here"?

"Ennis can I come in for a moment, I have something important to ask of you"

"What is wrong is Jenny or Alma Jr sick"?

"No they are fine, they are so excited about Christmas". Ennis smiled, "Want to see what I made Jenny, she loves her horses, I did this by hand". He showed Alma the wooden horse he carved she took it sitting down on his bed.

"This is beautiful Ennis, she will love this"

"I know I can't see them for Christmas dinner, but maybe I can take them out to dinner Christmas Eve. The diner is open you know Maggie's Diner"

"Ennis I'm taking the girls to New York with me"

"What "?

"Just for Christmas they will be back for New Years. Monroe wants the girls to meet his family. I know you are upset but for me please understand"

"Why can't you take them after Christmas"?

"We are going now I already went to our lawyer, he said you can't stop us"

Ennis got up walking to the door, "Get out"

"Ennis please I didn't do this to hurt you"

"Really you did, take my girls you have basically kept them from me all this time anyway"

"That is a lie, I have allowed you to be with them. You are a great Father but this would be good for them. They can see the world, we never had the chance to take them anywhere"

Ennis slammed the door, "Oh are you saying I was a horrible Dad because I didn't take them to some other place. I have worked my whole life, I gave you , and the girls a home, and clothes, so don't make me feel like crap"

"You provided for us, and I know you would do anything for the girls"

"And you"

"Really you were married to me , but I had to beg for any kind of attention. Your mind was somewhere else Ennis, and you know it. "

"What are you talking about"?

"You didn't want me you wanted Jack"

Ennis was shocked he stared as Alma yelled, "I saw you kiss him, I saw how you were watching out the window for him to come. I saw how you would wait for his stupid postcards, and I even heard you whisper his name in your sleep. You couldn't make love to me without wishing it was him. You never made love the way I wanted, but I wanted to pretend there was no problem. I saw you kiss him, and that day my heart was ripped out, and when you left for your trip to Brokeback Mountain, I knew you were never more happy. You left for a couple of mouths, and when you came home, I saw how disappointed, and down you were. Oh you would put on a smile for the girls, but I could feel you cringe when I touched you. I loved you Ennis De Mar, I would do anything to have you love me the way I deserve. I love Monroe, but you were the one, I wanted to spend my life with. I wasn't that for you Jack was, please have the guts to tell me the truth "

Ennis walked over sitting on the bed, putting his hand to his face. Alma walked over knelling down, "Ennis you love Jack, why are you fighting it, why isn't he here with you"?

"I can't " Ennis had tears in his eyes, Alma touched his cheek, he held her hand.

"I'm so sorry Alma, I did love you, when I met Jack, I didn't want to love him, but I did. I hate that I can't be with him, I won't do that to you, and the girls"

"We are fine, be with the one you love, don't worry about us"

Ennis whispered, "I'm sorry you saw the kiss, I never knew"

"I wish I didn't Ennis it hurt so bad, but I knew than I lost you". Alma and Ennis both start to cry, as he pulled her into his arms, and whispered, "I do love you Alma, forgive me".

"Go to Jack, you deserve to be happy Ennis"

He wiped the tears from his eyes, as she smiled, "I have to go but you can see the girls before we leave. You can have them for a week in the New Year"

"OK maybe you can give Jenny this" He handed her the horse but she smiled, "You give it to her, she will love it"

"What if they don't understand Alma"?

"They will they adore you Ennis, that will never change"

Alma walked to the door, Ennis smiled as she left, and he sat sitting on the bed. He smiled as he grabbed his coat, he was going to call Jack, and ask him to have Christmas together, he just hoped he wouldn't say no, because he knew he would deserve it , but he also knew it would kill him if he lost Jack Twist for good, he knew he couldn't survive that. Ennis ran out of the trailer getting in his car to go to the local store to use the pay phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ennis drove to the diner, and used the payphone outside the diner. He was shaking he wondered if Jack would decline his offer to meet him for Christmas. He dialed Jack's number, and waited for him to answer.

"Hello"

Ennis whispered, "Jack it is me"

"Ennis"

"Yeah how are you doing Jack"?

"Oh all right how are you doing, is everything OK"?

"Well I was wondering do you have plans for Christmas"?

"Me no I'm spending it alone"

"Well you don't have to, would you like to meet me Jack"?

"What are you saying Ennis, you want to spend Christmas with me"?

"Yes but not here, lets meet somewhere, and have a special Christmas together"

"Not at Brokeback Mountain it would be freezing man"

"Well we have the equipment, we could use tents, but bring lots of blankets, and all we need is wood, come on Jack"

"Oh God we will freeze to death Ennis"

"I will keep you warm, I promise" Jack was shaking in excitement, he has not seen Ennis in 6 months, he ached for him, but this was like a dream that he would wake up from real soon.

"Ennis this is for real"?

"Jack meet me there Friday, I will bring what we need. I promise you it will be a Christmas to remember, will you give me this gift Jack"?

"Yes, I will be there around 4 that OK"?

"Sounds great Jack"

"Yeah Ennis"?

"I miss you so much, see you than" Ennis hung up , Jack whispered, "I love you to Ennis" He knew he didn't hear him, but he smiled thinking Ennis missed him, and needs him, and it was the best feeling he had, this was what he was dreaming about for months. He ran to pack his bags, he didn't have to leave until tomorrow, but he was going to be ready, he wasn't going to waste a single moment of his time with Ennis.

Ennis hung up, he went into the diner, and grabbed a burger. He left, and went over to the store to get stuff he would need up at Brokeback mountain. He went to the country store, he got blankets, and other essentials he would need to survive the winter cold. He left when he saw a jewelery store, he parked, and went inside. He was looking around, he saw a belt buckle it was sterling silver. He smiled it was a man on a horse, it kind of reminded him of Jack. He walked over, "Can I get this engraved"?

"Sure can 10 cents a letter"

"That is fine"

"What would you liked engraved"?

"Holding you, I held everything, forgive me for wasting so much time.  
>I love you Jack<br>Yours forever  
>Ennis<p>

The lady smiled as she waked away to engrave it. Ennis smiled wondering what Jack looks like now, he missed his smile, and his touch, but after this weekend, he knew he would never let him go, no matter what the world thought, they belonged together, and he was going to ask Jack to move in with him, and whatever happens it didn't matter as long as they were together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Ennis was driving up to Brokeback mountain, he was so excited. He was like a child on Christmas morning. He was going to spend Christmas with Jack, and he hoped they would spend the rest of their lives together. It wouldn't be easy, and it may be the hardest thing they both ever did, but Ennis knew it was what he wanted, and needed. He ached for Jack, he couldn't wait to wrap his arms around him, and see his beautiful face. He was 1/2 hour away, he hoped Jack was there or close. He smiled as he kept driving, and he got to the spot, they always met at, and saw Jack's car. He saw Jack get out of the car, and wave as Ennis stopped the car. Jack ran over opening the door almost pulling Ennis out, as they hugged like never before. It was like they both needed this so bad it hurt. Ennis touched his face, "Have you been waiting long"?

"1 hour, I didn't want to be late"

"I'm sorry, I thought I would be on time"

"You are on time Ennis, I was early". Ennis smiled, "God you look amazing, handsome as ever"

"You look good too, I have missed you Ennis. You will never know what this means to me"

"Want to go set up camp, we should get the fire going before dark"

"It is going to be cold Ennis, but you promised to keep me warm" Ennis smiled, "Oh that is a promise, I can keep". Ennis was grabbing the gear, and his bags, Jack helped. Jack grabbed his bag, as they were walking up the hill to the spot they normally set their tent up at. Jack pointed, "Right here "

"I remember Bud"

Jack smiled as they put everything down, they put the tent up together. Than they were starting the fire together. Jack went to find wood, while Ennis was trying to start the fire. They got it set up, Ennis smiled, "Do you want to eat , are you hungry"?

"Yeah I'm hungry, but not for food"

"Jack slow down we have a few days"

"Slow down, I had to wait months"

Ennis walked over, "I know it was hard for me too"

"I know Ennis, I never expected this, why did you do this"?

"Ask you here"?

"Yeah"

"You might not believe it, Alma helped me realize, I was being a fool pushing you away. I know we are heading for a major heartache, but I'm willing to deal with it for you"

"Pardon"

"Jack I'm asking you to come back with me after our time here. I can't leave my girls, I love them, and they love me. I want to introduce you to them, I'm not sure how they will react. I'm hoping they can deal, but maybe we can get a house, I live in a trailer, but I would move for you"

"I would live in a tent the rest of my life, if I got to stay with you"

Ennis laughed, "You would wouldn't you, it is going to be hard, are you ready for that"?

"I'm scared Ennis for you, I don't want your family to turn against you because of me"

"Shh Jack, lets not worry about that right now"

"I'm freezing Ennis, you promised you would keep me warm". Jack walked to the tent, Ennis smiled, "Nice Jack, you are to much" He followed Jack to the tent, and closed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack sat down on the sleeping blanket opening it up. Ennis grabbed his bag pulling out 2 sets of Long Johns smiling. "I promised to keep you warm"

Jack pulled the long johns out of his hand. "You think this is what I need"?

"Yeah they will keep you warm, and snuggly"

Jack pulled Ennis down beside him, he took off his hat. He touched Ennis's cheek, "All I need is you Ennis, don't you want me too"?

Ennis moved close as their lips touched, as they kissed as Jack laid back. Ennis looked into his eyes, as he touched his lips, and started to unbutton his shirt, bringing his lips over his chest. Jack whispered, "I'm burning up already" Ennis smiled, "Will you stop with the talking Bud"

"What you don't like me talking"?

"No I like you better when your mouth is against mine" Ennis moved over him their bodies touching so intimately, Jack gasped in excitement, he was losing it. Jack felt his whole body convulse with a hungry desire. He grabbed Ennis helping him take his clothes off , while the whole time their lips were kissing, and they both became frantic, like if they waited another moment, they would lose it. Ennis wanted Jack's body, and he could arouse him just by looking into his eyes, he could see the desire Jack had for him, and it made him feel so alive, he only felt this passion with Jack. They came together, they both gave themselves completely to each other, they both didn't want this moment to end, but they collapsed side by side both totally exhausted, but both totally content, they both stare at each other. Jack had tears in his eyes, he smiled, "You are a man of your word "

"What do you mean"?

"You kept me warm, I'm so hot right now, but I will be ready for another go once I catch my breath" They both laugh as Ennis moved close as they wrap their arms around each other. Jack whispered, "This isn't going to end is it Ennis, this is not just a wish that will only be for now, and we will go back to our lonely lives"

"Jack I promise you , I will not go back on my word. We will be together, I'm not losing you again"

"You never lost me Ennis, I have loved you since the first time we met"

"You did really"?

"Yeah but I wasn't so sure if you felt the same-way. The night we made love was wild, but I never forgot that first time"

"I was not that romantic was I"?

"You needed me as much as I needed you. I know this is strange for you, but I'm blessed you came into my life. I love you Ennis, and I will until the day I die"

Ennis smiled, "Good because we are going to have a rough time of it, but if we love each other enough I think we will survive it"

"Ennis I'm starving, but we have to go out there to eat"

Ennis touched his face, "You stay here, I will get us something, soup sound OK"?

"Great"

Ennis put his jeans on, and his shirt, while Jack watched. Ennis smiled, "Keep the bed warm, I will be back"

"I will" Ennis walked out, Jack pulled the sleeping bag over him, and smiled, this was the most amazing day, he wished for this day forever, and it finally happened. He whispered, "Dear God I know you may not approve, or maybe you do. I know I love Ennis, and he loves me, isn't that all that is important. Please help us , please make people understand, but most importantly, make his girls accept me" Jack shut his eyes knowing if Ennis's girls disapprove, it may be the end of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They fell asleep in each others arms, only wearing their boxers, and t-shirts after making love several times. It was 3 am, Jack woke up shaking he was so cold. Ennis jumped up, 'Jack what is the matter"?

"I'm freezing, you kicked the blankets off of us". Ennis grabbed the blankets, pulling them over them, cuddling with Jack. He was still shaking, Ennis touched his face, "Focus on me, and my desire for you"

"What"?

Ennis stared into his eyes, as he brought his lips over Jack's. He moved his body over him, not in a sexual way, just so Jack could feel his body heat, and he would stop shaking so much. Jack whispered, "Oh Ennis"

"I'm sorry, maybe we should have went somewhere else, but this is our special place"

"Ennis you are not going to walk away again are you"?

"I told you I wasn't don't you believe me"?

"Your not sick are you"?

"Oh God do you think I brought you here to tell you I'm dying"?

"My brain is all over the place, I can't believe this is happening"

Ennis whispered, "I'm not dying, and I'm not going anywhere but here in your arms" Jack pushed Ennis on his back, and he brought his lips over his, as they kiss passionately. Jack whispered, "I need you now Ennis"

They undressed, and before they knew it they were making love again. This time more tenderly, not so frantic like other times. Jack was making Ennis desire him more than ever, he pulled Jack close, like if he didn't he would lose him, and the thought of that made him ill.

"Ennis what is the matter"?

"I don't know do you ever have a bad feeling about something"?

"You kidding every time I left you after our trips here"

"No like your not meant to be really happy"

"You think your girls won't accept me, I know they mean the world to you. I pray they accept me because I know you would never choose me over them"

"I choose you both, and I'm not giving up on you or my girls"

"Ennis"

"You are amazing, I'm not cold anymore, but maybe we should wear our long Johns"

Ennis smiled, "OK" He grabbed them, and they put them on, as they got under the blankets, and the sleeping bag. They were so close they felt like one. Jack has never felt so close to anyone as he did with Ennis this moment. Jack held on to Ennis hand, as he whispered, "This is going to be the best Christmas ever"

"For me too Jack" They both started to drift off asleep. It was morning Ennis woke up not seeing Jack. He jumped up pulling his jeans, and boots on, and grabbed his coat, and went outside. He smiled seeing Jack making breakfast. Ennis walked over, "Oh that coffee smells good"

"I remember your appetite Ennis, it will be ready in a few moments" Ennis sat down, Jack smiled, "Have a nice sleep"

"Yeah like a baby"

'You know you talk in your sleep Ennis"

"Do not"?

"Do so you were calling out my name, that sounded so good"

"I called out your name"?

"Yeah it was something like, "Oh Jack, don't stop, oh Jack you are amazing, and so sexy, and your all mine"

Ennis smiled, 'I know your lying I would remember that"

"Well you did say Jack"

Ennis smiled as Jack got their breakfast ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Brokeback Mountain Christmas  
>Chapter 6<p>

Ennis and Jack were eating breakfast, it was cold, but the wind wasn't that bad. Jack smiled as Ennis asked him if he liked his breakfast.

"Yeah but porridge reminds me of baby food"

"Sorry I didn't want to bring up stuff that could spoil"

"No this is good "

"Well it gives you a lot of energy they say"

"Ennis what do I need energy for"?

"I thought we could go hiking, we never done it in the winter before"

"We didn't do it in the summer before either, I was at camp while you were out tending to the sheep"

"Well there is always a first time what do you say"?

"I'm game if you are"

They cleaned up putting the food away, they didn't want to attract animals, so they made sure all the food was up, and not out in the open. They dressed warm, and started off on their hike. They knew no one would come by, and take any of the gear this place was always quiet, no one came up here unless they worked up here, so they knew their supplies would be safe. They would be back before evening, but they brought some water, and food for lunch, and a snack. Jack and Ennis took turns holding the bag, they were walking for what felt like forever. They were not so cold, but exhausted as they got up higher, and higher on the mountain. Jack sat down, "I need a rest, I'm exhausted, God how far have we walked"?

"Not sure but far, but I feel great"

"Ennis how do you have so much energy, I feel like crap"

"Because I walk all the time, I walk for miles everyday, just to clear my mind"

"Really walking doesn't really do anything for me"

"Does me it clears my mind, and I also think of you Jack"

"Naughty thoughts"?

"Sometimes, but mostly I worried about you. I wondered what you were up to, and if you missed me half as much as I missed you"

"Oh I missed you Ennis, I missed you bad"

Ennis grabbed a snowball, and threw it hitting Jack with it.

"What did you do that for"?

"I don't know I never had a snow ball fight before, I just felt like starting one"

"What are you two"?

"No"

Jack grabbed a snowball, and threw it at Ennis, and before they knew it they were throwing snowballs at each other. They both were laughing so hard, as they both fall to the ground laughing. They stare at each other, and kiss, for the longest time.

"Ennis we better stop or I'm making love out in the open"

"Your complaining about getting cold, I think that would be a bad idea" Ennis got up , knocking the snow off his pants. He turned pointing but Jack whispered, "You have a nice Butt Ennis you fill out those jeans just fine"

"Stop looking at my butt, and get your pretty butt up before your all wet, and freeze to death" Jack got up walking over to Ennis, "Well you would have to warm me up than"

"Jack you are bad" They both laugh as they decided to walk back to the tent it was getting late, and they didn't want to lose their way in the dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ennis and Jack were walking back it was really cold. Ennis was fine but Jack was really cold. Ennis wrapped his arms around him, and said they were almost back to the tent.

"I really need to invest in a better winter coat"

"Yes you should, you never were good at judging the weather"

" I'm a great judge at picking an amazing guy"

"You didn't pick me we just fell in love"

'You really love me Ennis, because I have loved you from the first moment we met. I remember when I saw you my heart skipped a beat, you were a sight for sore eyes"

"Oh stop talking this way Jack"

"When did you know you loved me Ennis"?

" I was married, and I really wanted to make my marriage work. I never slept with a man before, but I knew somewhere inside of me, I was not happy with my life. I loved my Wife, and I adored my girls, but I was missing something, and I know now it was you"

"Me"Jack smiled but his eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm crying, I know that is probably turning you off at this moment"

" Not at all" Ennis touched Jack's shoulder, and said they better get going or they would freeze to death out here in the cold. Ennis and Jack walked back to the campsite, Jack went into the tent as Ennis started a fire so they could cook some soup for dinner. Ennis was getting dinner ready as Jack came out, and helped him. Ennis smiled as he noticed Jack was wearing one of his sweaters.

'You didn't bring sweaters either did you Jack"?

"I did but I wanted to wear yours"

"Grab the soup Jack" He grabbed the soup can, and the opener, and walked over to Ennis. They were sitting there smiling, and talking to each other. Ennis handed Jack some soup, and grabbed a bowl for himself. They were eating it, and it warmed them up good. Jack was looking at Ennis he loved his smile his eyes were looking at him. Jack was warm but it wasn't from the fire it was from just being close to Ennis, and wanting to make love to him. Ennis moved over close to Jack, and pulled him close. Jack laid his head on Ennis's shoulder as they got warm by the fire. They didn't talk much they just felt content holding each other. It was 1/2 hour later Ennis said they should go into the tent. Jack told him to keep the fire going it would keep the wild animals away. Jack thought it would be fine since the tent wasn't real close to the fire. Ennis and Jack walked over to the tent, and went inside. Jack sat down on the sleeping blanket as Ennis was pulling off his boots. He was laughing as he had a hard time, and Jack was trying to help him get them off. Jack fell backward as Ennis's boot came flying off. Ennis sat down beside Jack as they both laid back, and looked into each others eyes. Jack leaned on Ennis's chest , and whispered, " You tired Ennis"?

"A little you must be that walk was long"

'It was it sure did give me a appetite"

'You had soup are you still hungry"?

"Not for food"

"Oh Jack you are to much"

Jack touched Ennis's shirt, and started to unbutton it. Ennis just watched Jack, he loved being with him, but he was scared what would happen when they got back in the real world. This was like a fairytale, and they were alone, and they were happy. He remembered the day his Daddy showed him what happens to men that are not normal. He knew he was normal but his Father would roll over in his grave if he saw him now. A part of him hoped he could because what he did to Ennis all these years was horrible, and sick. Ennis knew he was different inside, and he knew his own Father would disown him so he lived a life of lies. He married liked he was suppose to, and look what happened now he hurt his wife, but he got two amazing girls out of it. He didn't know if they would accept Jack, but he knew if they didn't it would kill him. He knew Jack, and Ennis would live a life of heartache while they were out as a couple, but together they would be content because they were together no matter what. He knew if the girls couldn't accept it he may have to give up Jack, and the thought of that made him ill.

Jack could see Ennis was distracted, and he wondered what he did wrong?

"Ennis you are so tense what is wrong"?

'Nothing just thinking back when I was a boy, and my Father took me to see something so horrible, and sick"

"What"?

"It doesn't matter the only thing that matters is can we handle what people will say"?

"I can do anything as long as we are together"

"I love you for that Jack but there is people out there that may hurt us are you prepared for that"?

Jack jumped up, 'God are you trying to say this will never work. You told me you wanted to be with me, and we were going to tell your girls about us. You are having second thoughts now, how am I suppose to feel"?

Jack didn't wait for an answer he walked out of the tent, and sat by the fire. Ennis laid back, he hated himself he hurt Jack but he was scared , and he hated himself for it. He wished he was like Jack, but he knew if someone hurt Jack because of him it would kill him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ennis finally got up, and walked out to Jack. He knelt down, and touched Jack's shoulder.

"Go to bed Ennis, I'm fine"

" I don't think your fine Jack, I'm sorry if I upset you"

"You are a coward Ennis, one minute you want me, the next you don't. Make up your mind is it over after this trip or do we have a future together."?

"I'm no coward, God do you have any idea how the last couple of years has been for me"?

"You what about me , I have loved you, and I have wanted you Ennis. I don't care what the world thinks, and if someone hurts us because we love each other so be it. I could get killed tomorrow , but if I got to spend one day with you in the real world as your partner it would be worth it"

"Really I for one don't want to see you hurt because some freak out there decides to take justice out on us because we are different"

"We are not different we love each other, who cares if we are both men, I don't"

"Jack you are a romantic but I have seen with my own eyes what evil lurks out there. I'm scared to death , but I would do it for you, but are you really prepared for what is going to happen? It will be horrible we will be treated like outcasts. We will live our lives like we have some disease, we will be banned from bars, and restaurants. I only care about two things Jack my girls, and you. I can handle anything that they do to me, but if they hurt you or my girls I will die. I can't deal with that, I would die"

Jack walked over touching Ennis's face, and whispered, "We can do it together. I am not a fool, and I know it will be hard, but together we can do anything. I don't think anyone will hurt your girls, they are innocent"

"Yes they are , I'm so afraid they will never understand"

"That their Dad is happy truly happy, I'm what you need"

Ennis smiled, "You are a romantic but yes you are what I need. It is cold out here, can we go back into the tent"?

"Yes, I can warm you up or just hold you whatever you need Ennis"

"I need you Jack, I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings"

"I'm a bit sensitive , I understand why your afraid, but I don't want to live my life afraid , and alone anymore"

"I don't either Jack, lets get under the blankets" They walk in , Jack closed the tent as Ennis pulled off his pants, and jumped under the blankets. Jack removed his pants, and got under the blanket, and leaned over kissing Ennis.

"Ennis , I have never loved anyone like I love you"

"Your son "

"I don't even know my boy well, I was basically banned from his life."

"That is so wrong Jack you would make a wonderful Father"

"I tried he is adorable"

"One day Jack you will see him again, you have to".

Jack touched Ennis's cheek, and whispered, "We will meet him together someday, but right now, I so want to kiss you".

"What are you waiting for"? Ennis said as Jack brought his mouth over his, and they kissed for so long, they both had to stop to catch their breaths. Ennis pulled Jack closer, as they kiss again, and before long they were making love, and after they finished they were so warm, and content, and so happy they fell asleep in each others arms, only hoping their future would be this easy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Jack woke up, and Ennis was outside just staring at the land. This was their last day here they had to go back to their regular life, and it scared Ennis. He just knew no one would accept them but for Jack he was willing to try. He jumped when Jack touched his shoulder.

"Ennis you OK"?

"Yes I was thinking today is our last day here, I really wish we could stay here forever but I know we can't. I'm a coward Jack because I'm scared to death Jack"

"I'm scared too Ennis but we have to do this or we will be living a lie. I would rather die than go on living the life I have been living. I count the days I can be with you, and I die a little knowing it could be months or never before I see you again. I can't give you up Ennis please say you will do this for us"

Ennis touched Jack's cheek, and whispered, "I will for you Jack"

Jack smiled, "We have the day to finish up what we have to do. I know you are scared but look at me, and I promise you no matter what I will be by your side every step of the way"

Ennis smiled, "I wish we lived in a different time or different place where we don't have to be so afraid. I know what we have is the real deal, I just hope my kids accept us because if they don't it will hurt"

"Hush they love you Ennis but you know it will be hard at first but I'm sure they will accept us"

Ennis smiled, 'God you have so much faith I wish I did"

"We should start packing than we can go for a long walk, and say goodbye to this place. I'm sure we will not be asked to come back here together again"

"I'm sure your right"

Jack walked to the tent Ennis followed as they packed up their things, and belongings, and put them in the trucks. They put the camp fire out than they held hands, and went for their walk. They stopped by the Cliff, and looked over the most amazing, and peaceful land. They knew they would be back someday just the two of them to maybe have a weekend alone. This was their place the place where they fell in love. The place where they forgot about the outside world , and focused on what they needed, and wanted. They wasted so many years out of fear but they had to do this for each other. It could turn out to be the worst mistake of their lives but they at least tried, and that was all that counted. Ennis remembered that horrid day with his Dad when he saw two men beat, and tortured for no reason, and it turned his stomach thinking about it. He never understood why his Father took him there to witness that crime but maybe he knew there was something different about him. He always knew he was missing out on something in his life but he never knew exactly what it was until the day he met Jack. He prayed he would not suffer the same pain, and terror those men did that day many years ago. He hoped he could live a life with Jack but part of him knew it was going to be hard but he was going to face whatever happens with his head up, and he will die fighting for what he lived for, and that was his girls, and Jack.

'Ennis you keep zoning out what is wrong"?

"Nothing I think I'm ready to go home, and face whatever happens"

Jack smiled, "Me too lets go"

They walk back to the Trucks, and get inside, and start off home to Ennis's home but it will be Jack's home now too. They both drove all the way there not knowing what was going to happen next but they both knew this was the right thing to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ennis, and Jack got to Ennis's trailer, and parked their trucks, and they got out. Ennis walked over unlocking his Trailer, and he let Jack go in first. Jack was a little shocked it was small but that was Ennis for you he was not a person that cared about material things.

"What Jack is it not what you expected"?

"No it is fine it is a little small will that bed fit us both"?

"You are sleeping on the floor Buddy"

"Yeah like that is going to happen" They both laugh but Ennis said he really didn't have anything to offer him. He was going to have to go shopping but he needed to know what Jack needed, and liked to eat.

"I like being here next to you , and I don't want to be a burden"

"You are going to live here with me right so how could you be a burden"?

Jack sat on Ennis's bed, and smiled as Ennis walked over to the drawers, and was moving some of his things into the top drawer.

"What are you doing"?

"Making room for you, I am sorry we have only one drawer each, and that closet we can share. I store a lot of my stuff under the bed are you ok with that"?

"I could live out of my suitcase as long as I'm with you"

Ennis walked over, "We have 2 days before my Ex Wife, and girls come home"

"I can see you are worried I know your girls will accept us, I just know it"

"I hope so they are so sweet Jack they are total opposites, but they love me"

"Who wouldn't love you"?

"A lot of people Jack how about you get yourself unpacked, and I will run to the store, and get some food for dinner"

"How about I come with you"?

"No I want to go out you stay here"

Ennis grabbed his wallet but Jack grabbed his arm, and Ennis was staring at him.

"You will not keep me locked up in this trailer Ennis we are going to be Partners in everyway, I am not ashamed of who we are"

"I am not ashamed either but can we keep a low profile until my girls find out about us. I am not ashamed of you, and I am not planning on keeping you locked up here. If you think I'm like that than get your butt in your truck, and go and have a nice life"

"How am I suppose to feel, I will wait here but bring some beer"

"I guess I can manage that would you like a steak for dinner"?

"Sounds great let me give you some money"

"No it is my treat you can help out the next time"

Jack smiled, 'Hurry , and get back here fast maybe we can turn in early what do you say"?

"Are you tired Jack"?

Jack smiled as he moved close , and he wrapped his arms around Ennis's waist as they both kiss passionately. Ennis smiled saying he better go because the store closes at 6. They will starve if he does not go now. Ennis left as Jack walked over laying on the bed as he smiled reaching over hugging Ennis's pillow, and drifted off asleep.


End file.
